A Glimpse
by Emma15
Summary: [ON HOLD] The treehouse residents are provided with a glimpse into what awaits them...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World.

**Author's Note**: My friend recently gave me Season 1 DVD and I've been watching it _way _to much. Anywho, I liked the idea of Marguerite's descendents traveling back in time. So I'm working with that.

This takes place after the Catherine and Kemper episode. However, it's important for the story that you recall in the last season - the story line with alternate planes of reality.

We didn't seeanything like that in the beginning, but if we saw it in the end (Season 3) than it's safe toassume that they still exist in the future.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope you review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ow! You know… I really dislike you right now!" A boy's voice growled in frustration, as he brushed away twigs from his face..

"Well suck it up; you'll adore me once we get to the tree house. Mum will be delighted!"

"Actually, Izzie, I think Mum is going to want to ring our necks for roaming through the jungle alone."

"Honestly, Will, it's not as if we're children!" The girl responded, shooting him a teasing look, "You're a strapping boy of fourteen, and I'm a young woman of twelve. Not to mention we've lived here our entire lives."

"We don't live here anymore… thank god." The boy said gratefully, causing his sister to giggle.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," she consoled.

"Good, because I didn't like the looks of that shimmery thing we saw back there." Will said looking behind him.

Izzie shrugged, "It was harmless, went right through us, and nothing happened. Stop being such a worry wart."

"I should be in New York; instead I'm here, in this tropical heat, being devoured by flesh eating insects and probably stalked by carnivorous reptiles all to acquire an object which no one even remembers and which will probably be overlooked in all the hub-bub anyway…"

Izzie bestowed him a beaming smile, "That is why you are the best older brother in the world – the sacrifices you are willing make."

"Hmm," Will said, gruffly, not looking over at her. His complaining and grumbling were not in any way distracting him from his carefully honed skills of awareness.

"Besides," Izzie continued, "… you know Mum will love it. We'll top everyone else's gifts… no one will think- What?" she said, interrupting herself as Will stopped walking.

"Something's wrong." He said softly, bringing his rifle up and turning to survey the area with serious, dark eyes.

Slowly, Izzie took steps closer to her brother, "In what way?"

"The sounds are different, Izzie, can't you tell?" he paused then mimicked, "_We've lived here our entire lives…_"

She ignored him, and instead brought in her focus and listened to the world around her, "They're just birds, Will." She said relaxing a little.

"Exactly, since when do we have parrots, in this area of the jungle?"

"So a few of them decided to move… big deal. We haven't been to the tree house in months, Will. Things change."

The boy shook his head, "Not like this-"

Izzie huffed and turned away before he could finish, intent on a continuing down the trail, "Stop overreacting and let's go; we're almost there."

"Look at this path Izzie…" he called to her when she'd taken a few steps.

"What about it?" she said, her tone sullen as she stopped walking.

"Don't you think it's a trifle too… I don't know… _new_ for something that's been traveled almost daily for 19 years?"

A moment later, the young girl to look at her brother, a funny feeling of dread filling her, "You're right."

"I usually am."

"Shut up."

"Let's head back."

"Good plan."

Together the duo turned to run back in the direction they'd come. Only a couple of steps had been taken, when a Raptor jumped out in front of them, hissing its ugly cry of death.

"Or not!" Izzie cried as she, swerved in her stride. Will brought up his rifle again and shot at the beast. Another jumped out of the trees.

"Run!" he cried.

Hand in hand the children ran in their original direction, the beasts following close behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear that?" Challenger asked his group of explorers. They were all outside the tree house, setting up a more sophisticated form of the electric fence that had been so useful while Summerlee was injured.

"Gunshot…" Roxton said, already reaching for his rifle and hat.

"And Raptors…" Veronica added, headed in the direction the noises had come from.

"And too close…" Ned stated, following behind with the others.

They'd only had to run a few feet before encountering the pair of travelers – and the raptors intent on having them for a snack.

Roxton put three bullets in one, Veronica a dagger in another, and Marguerite aimed and shot two bullets directly into the head of the last.

"That was a mighty good shot, if I don't say so myself," She commented after they'd surveyed the area and made sure there weren't anymore.

"But you always do say so, Marguerite," Roxton replied storing his guns as he turned to face the new guests.

Around him his fellow explorers were doing the same; storing their weapons and turning to face the people who'd rushed into their little section of the jungle and brought predators with them.

They were children.

That was the first thing every one noticed.

Secondly, was the fact that they were very pale, almost shaky as they surveyed the people in front of them.

"You must be scared out of your wits," Veronica said smiling warmly at them, "Let's go up to the house and I'll make you some tea." She offered, trying to ease them.

Instead though, the children continued to glance from one to the other, their eyes frantically darting every one and finally alighting on Roxton, followed by Marguerite, followed by each other.

They stared at each other with wide, frightened eyes.

"This can't be happening…" the girl whispered.

The boy glanced over at them again, before looking back to her and whispering, "I'm afraid it is."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay drink that up, I'm sure you'll feel better," Veronica said kindly.

"Veronica's tea's work magic," Professor Summerlee told the young people.

"We know," Izzie said, as she brought the tea cup to her mouth.

"You do?" Ned asked, ever the inquisitive reporter, "How?"

The two glanced at each other again, before the girl let her cup clatter to saucer. She stood suddenly and began to pace.

The explorers watched her, they had escorted their very silent visitors to the tree house. Not commenting on the looks they were giving each other, or the looks they were giving every thing else around them.

Challenger had invited them to sit, and Veronica had set about making the tea. Roxton had put away their weapons, while Summerlee, Ned and Marguerite quietly observed their guests.

"This can't be happening." The girl repeated, her eyes fixed on her companion, "This isn't possible."

The boy glared at her, rising from his seat as well, "It serves us right. What were we thinking! What was _I_ thinking letting you talk me into this! _It was harmless_!" he mocked her, "Apparently not!"

"How was I supposed to know! And don't yell at me!" she cried.

"You deserve to be yelled at and when Dad gets a hold of you he's going to put you over his knee!"

"Mum would never let him!"

"Oh, so you'd rather face _her_ punishment!"

Quite suddenly the girl's steam left her and her face crumpled into tears. The boy instantly softened.

"We've ruined their party." She whispered, lowering her gaze.

He went to her and gently took her hands in his, "Don't waste your tears on that, Izzie, I think we have bigger things to worry about…" he said.

They remained silent for a few moments, the girl quietly getting her emotions under control while the boy appeared lost in thought.

"If you tell us what's going on, maybe we can help you," Ned offered, his eyes still lit with curiosity.

All the explorers hadnoticed that although their visitors carried a rifle and a dagger – that was all they carried.

No packs, no canteens, no hint that they'd been traveling any length of time. They were dressed in comfortable clothes, but it looked almost a little too fashionable for the jungle. The girl's hair was arrayed in a careful design and held tiny butterfly clips in it, her blouse was most certainly silk and by its shade of blue they could tell relatively new, her khaki pants was pressed and had tiny blue butterfly's embroidered on it. The boy was dressed neatly in tan pants and a dark green shirt; neither of them looked in any way harassed by the jungle, on the contrary they looked like a couple of kids who'd gone out to take a stroll.

"What are your names? Where did you come from?" Veronica questioned them. Her friendliness fading into suspicion as these too visitors failed to respond positively.

"We'll escort you back safely to where ever it is," Roxton offered, kindly.

"_You'll_ escort them back, Lord Roxton, I've had quite a tiring day." Marguerite stated, as she sipped a little tea.

"Yes, I can see where all that standing and watching others work can be exhausting." He drawled.

She shot him a nasty look.

A giggle shot out of the young girl, earning her a glare from her companion.

"What?" she asked him, pulling her hands away.

"Nothing funny is going on."

"Some things never change." She said, and glanced at Roxton and Marguerite.

"We need to get out of here," he said to her.

"We're going to need their help to do it."

"Do you think its okay, I mean… is right to…"

"Do you think we have a choice?" She asked him, her gaze pointed.

"As amusing as it is to watch you conduct your own private conversation in our presence, I believe you were asked a few questions, and the least you can do – seeing as how we saved your lives – is answer them." Marguerite's voice was distinctly annoyed.

Just before turning to face them all, the girl shot her companion an amused look.

"We're… we're from the future," the boy said softly.

Silence filled the tree house, before a collective groaned filled it.

"Did you come to kill Marguerite?" Veronica asked after a moment, her tone perhaps not as wary as it should've been.

"What are you warning us about this time?" Marguerite asked, shooting Veronica a glare.

The children stared at them in shock.

"A few months ago we had people from the future arrive, intent on killing Marguerite in order to save the world from a plague." Summerlee explained.

"You don't look as futuristic as they did though," Challenger stated, eyeing them more closely.

"Well…" the boy began.

"We're not here to kill or warn anyone," the girl interrupted.

"We're here by mistake," the boy added.

"By mistake?" Ned questioned, "How can you be here _by mistake_? Don't you actively have to attempt to travel through time?"

"Kemper said he used the atom." Challenger said.

"Could we not mention that creature in polite society, please," Marguerite snapped.

"True, true, my dear, begging your pardon." Challenger said quickly, "Now you two, tell us how you got here and I'll see if I can't figure out a way to get you home."

"And _when _exactly is home?" Veronica asked.

"Uhhhhh, 1938," the boy said, he was beginning to look nervous, as was the girl beside him.

"And what are your names?" Veronica asked, in the same firm tone.

The girl looked around at them, "You must not get agitated." She said earnestly.

"That my dear, isnot very comforting," Summerlee said, his eyes twinkling as he watched this young girl. There was something very familiar about her, about both of them.

It was on the tip of his mind to comment on it, but it just kept eluding him. The other's he was sure, hadn't noticed. No, they were too busy dealing with the facts, with what was going on. They hadn't picked up on the familiarity these two displayed. There was no hesitation when they'd approached the tree house, no wonder. They'd immediately known where the elevator was. They'd disembarked and the boy had instantly hung his rifle where the other did. There had been questions on what the beast that had chased them was, no questions at howthe tree house had come to be, no questions even, on the identity of their saviors.

The boy took a deep breath suddenly and spoke, "My name is William John Roxton and this is my sister Isabella Veronica Roxton."

Again a deep silence fell on all the occupents of the room, as they took in this information.

John swallowed hard as he studied the people in front him, before he could speak however, Summerlee let out a hoot.

"Of course!" he cried, getting up, "That's it… that's what I've been trying to figure out!" he walked to them, "You are the spitting image of your mother and father."

The girl nodded, "Yes, we've been told." She said hesitantly, glancing over at Marguerite, then John.

"Wha- I mean- Are you saying… that… I'm- you're my…" John stuttered as he stood, Summerlee backed away,to allow John to get his first good look athis children.

"You're our father." The boy confirmed.

John studied the boy, and found – as Summerlee had said – that the child was indeed his spitting image. Same dark hair, same brown eyes with a touch of green, same lips, nose, and cheekbones --- every where he looked on the boys face he saw traces of himself.

"William…" he said softly as he reached out and drew the boy into a firm hug. The boy accepted the hug, and even hugged back, but not with the enthusiasm which his father displayed.

After all he'd seen the man this morning.

"You can call Will." The boy said, when he pulled back, "William is only when I'm in trouble."

John nodded, smiling, his eyes full of wonder.

_I have a son._

No, something in him screamed. You _will_ have a son. The impact of the thought had his gaze sharpening as he looked at the young man.

"Do I know you're here?" he asked.

Will shook his head, "Nope… we have little miss it'll-only-take-a-minute to thank for that…" he said, motioning with his head towards the younger girl at his side.

John's gaze dropped to the girl.

He nearly gasped.

She was looking up at him, waiting for her turn to be studied and accepted.

Looking up at him with eyes of silver mixed with swirls of blue and green. He'd only seen eyes like that once before…

His gaze shot to Marguerite, where he found her looking a tad a paler than before and no longer holding a tea cup.

"Who is your mother?" he asked of the girl, when he looked at her again.

Her expression went from patient to shocked in an instant. Obviously she couldn't fathom how he couldn't know.

And he did.

Somewhere inside.

But he needed to hear it.

She grinned suddenly, and any doubt he'd had vanished, "Why Lady Marguerite Roxton, of course. Who else?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reviewing. I'm not exactly sure when the explorers get to the Plateau, but I've centered my fic, as if they arrived in the year 1919.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The deathly silence that descended on the occupants of the tree house was palpable. No one said a word. Yet they all resisted the urge to so much as shift to look Marguerite – they all wanted to, but they all knew better than to put the heiress on the spot. She tended to be rather volatile when feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Roxton choked out a few moments later, his eyes wide as he sought Marguerite's gaze again. He didn't find it though, she was looking down at her lap, her hands clenched, her posture stiff.

The girl eyed him strangely before a light of awareness filled her eyes, she turned an amused gaze to her mother, "You and Dad aren't together yet?" she asked, but it was a question that needed no answer.

The shell-shocked expressions on everyone's faces were more than enough.

"What year is this?" She asked the room in general, her eyes twinkling.

"1920," Challenger said softly, as he gave in to the urge and looked between Roxton and Marguerite, the others followed suit, looking at one and then the other as if they'd grown extra limbs.

The amusement in Izzie's eyes fled when she heard Challenger's answer, her gaze swung to her brother. He too looked suddenly tenser.

"1920?" Will questioned.

They all nodded and watched as the girl moved closer to her brother. She looked up at him with semi-frightened eyes.

"This is really bad, Will, nothing's happened yet. Nothing."

"We need to head back out to that are of the jungle." He said after a moment, "Maybe we can find something…" He turned, intent on retrieving his rifle.

"You're my children?" Marguerite asked suddenly, standing and taking a step towards them.

They both swung around to face her, and nodded, the wary expression on their faces still there.

"That isn't possible." Marguerite stated, her voice cold.

Will smirked a little; looking so much like Roxton that Marguerite had to grit her teeth to keep herself from looking at the man.

"We may not always be the brightest people – evidenced by our presence here – but I assure you Ma'am, we know our own mother." He said, a small smile touching his lips.

"And you are it." The girl added, she too was smiling a little.

"No, it isn't possible," She repeated, "… because I don't plan on ever having children. I've survived four marriages without doing so and highly doubt that I fail in the fifth."

The explorers winced at her chilling tone, they knew from experience that Marguerite was at this moment unreachable.

"You can't just keep yourself from having children." Veronica said softly.

"Actually, Veronica, you can." Marguerite answered.

The implication of her statement caused a few gasps to go around the room.

Izzie's eyes widened, "You'd nev-"

"Remember the stories, Izzie," Will interrupted her with an elbow to the side. His eyes were dark and guarded but not filled with shock. He and his mother were very close, and he knew about this stage of her life, had heard it told from his mother's lips. He'd never thought them exaggerated as his sister had; instead, he'd known instinctively that they were understated. That their mother spared them from many of the details, that she made light of many things that simply weren't.

"But…" his sister began.

"That isn't Mum yet…" he whispered.

Izzie shot her brother a glare, before tilting her chin defiantly and transferring the glare to her mother, "Well, you **will** be our mother. And you will love us. And you will love our father. And you will love every one in this room. And nothing you say right now is going to change that, so don't be nasty about it and just… deal with it."

Will grinned suddenly, "In other words, Mum: behold your future."

Izzie shot him a look, "Idiot." She whispered.

Then looked back at her mother, "Forgive him, he believes himself a writer."

"I _am_ a writer, brat."

"Uncle Ned just doesn't want to hurt your feelings – truth is you're horrid!" She stated, but did so as she moved well beyond his range.

"Don't remind me," the boy growled, "I should be in New York."

"Why would you want to be in New York for a crummy writer's conference when you could be in the past quoting your parents to themselves."

That pulled a grin out of the boy, he looked around at the still shocked expressions of his family, "_Deal with it_, is one of Mum's pet expressions."

"I am not your Mother!" Marguerite stated heatedly, and whirled around intent on leaving the room.

"What bothers you more Marguerite," Roxton's sardonic voice, tainted with something more, stopped her, "That they are your children or that they are your children with me."

"What is that supposed to mean!" She hissed as she turned to face him where he now stood, "I am not afraid of you Lord Roxton – and indeed it's rather gratifying to know that I catch myself such a wondrous fifth husband." She drawled as she headed towards him, "After all -- you are certainly rich…" She ran a hand across his chest, ignoring the way his dark eyes were boring into her, "And exceptionally well titled, your estates are beyond compare, and you're not so bad to look at…" she smirked at him, her eyes cold, her mask firmly in place, "… why you're the perfect fit for getting me closer to that half dozen mark…"

He grabbed her wrist suddenly from where it had been trailing its way up to his face, and roughly pulled her closer to him, "I will be your _last _husband, Marguerite."

"I don't take well to threats Roxton." She hissed, trying to pull her arm free.

"That was a promise." He answered her firmly.

Her struggling stopped and they just stared at each other, saying nothing, forgetting everything but each other.

"I think what we need to do is sit down and sort all this out." Challenger said after a moment.

"I agree, we've got a lot things to talk about." Summerlee stated.

"Yeah, like did you say _Uncle_ Ned…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Please Reveiw!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter

**Author's Note**: Thank you to those who reviewed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roxton released Marguerite and she took a few steps back, but didn't leave the room. Silently everyone took seats. Izzie and Will sighed as they took their seats, knowing they weren't going anywhere until everyone's curiosity was satisfied.

"Yes, I said Uncle Ned." Izzie said.

"Wait Izzie," Will said and turned to Challenger, "Do you think –putting aside natural curiosity – that it's safe for us to tell you about the future."

Challenger looked startled for a moment, "Well… ummm…. I sup-"

"Their future's written in stone, Will." Izzie said smiling again.

"Stop quoting Mum. And she said that about her and Aunt Ronnie and the whole Plataue-Chosen-One-Protector thing, not about every thing else."

"She said it about Dad and her and about Aunt Ronnie and Uncle Ned, that's pretty much _everything else_ isn't it?" She taunted, not noticing the way the couples in the room sat a little straighter.

"Don't start with me, brat." Will growled.

Izzie gave him a haughty look - reminiscent of there own dark-haired heiress - and turned back to Ned. "That's right. You're Uncle Ned." She shot her brother a heated glare, before turning to Ned again, "What else would you like to know?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Fine. But when we get home. I'm blaming this all on you."

"You're the oldest."

"You're the sneak."

She grinned suddenly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Are you two always like this?" Veronica asked.

They looked at her, confused, "Like what?" Will asked.

Veronica shrugged, "You uhhhhh, you bicker..."

Izzie laughed, "That wasn't bickering..."

"You should see Mum and Dad if want bickering..."

"That was just a few cross words."

"Oh," Veronica said softly, "Well in that case... continue." Looking slightly amused at there reaction.

"This is just so wierd... I mean look at them Will..." Izzie gushed suddenly. "They're so young and Aunt Ronnie's like naked and Mum's like... you know... from the stories... and Uncle Ned looks like... like..."

"Like he's twelve..." Will said grinning.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be quoting," Izzie teased.

"We're not supposed to be quoting them to them, we can quote them to ourselves..."

"Who are you quoting?" Ned asked.

"Mum," Izzie said grinning, "She says when she first met you, you looked like a twelve year old..."

Ned's gaze swung to Marguerite, who actually looked a little flushed. His gaze was pointed, waiting for an explanation.

She shrugged, "At least now we know they aren't lying."

"I am **not** naked!" Veronica said, a little angry.

Izzie giggled, "You are sort of… especially compared to how you usually dress."

"How does she usually dress?" Summerlee asked, leaning forward.

"And ummmm, what was it you said about me and… ummmm… me and…" Ned stuttered a little, glancing nervously at Veronica.

Izzie looked to her brother, "We can tell them a little Will, especially since it's getting too late to travel in the jungle anyway."

Will looked to the balcony, noticing the lowering sun, "Yeah, I guess your right-"

"-I usually am." She said cutting him off with an echo of his earlier words. For her trouble she received a frown before he continued talking.

"We can't tell them too much though, we'll give… we'll just give them a glimpse," he said firmly.

"As you wish, oh, wise one," Izzie said grinning.

"You're beautiful." Roxton said suddenly from across the room. His eyes riveted on his daughter.

She turned her grin to him, "Thank you Daddy. You're quite dashing, yourself."

"Hate to interrupt your moment of mutual admiration, but I should point out that you'd better begin to work on your explanation for when we go home, because I refuse to take the blame for this."

"What exactly are you doing in the jungle alone?" Marguerite asked, her tone still rather aloof, her eyes however, belied her tone.

Will turned to her, "Tomorrow is your fifteenth wedding anniversary and there's a big party…"

"_Fifteenth!"_ Marguerite cried, her eyes wide, "I've been…" she couldn't say the word, "…to **him**for… fif_teen_ _years_!" The disbelief in her voice, caused John to chuckle.

"There are worse fate's my dear," he said wryly, eyeing her with amusement.

She ignored him, "Fifteen years is… it's a long time." She said slowly, meeting Will's eyes.

"It is," he said, smiling softly at her, as if he knew what she was thinking. As if he knew her fears, "They are, though, by your account, good years." He told her, and the way he said it – it was almost as if he was trying to comfort her, to reassure her.

His dark brown eyes were very much like his father's and she could see already that he would be a man worthy of the Roxton name.

"You all got married the same year..." Izzie began, obviously relishing the role of story-teller.

Marguerite let her gaze be drawn to the young girl. She was slim, with same color curls as her brother – same color as their father. But in every other way, it was like looking at an old photograph. The girl was indeed, a spitting image; she had Marguerite's eyes, her features, her smile… Marguerite recognized herself in the girl, just as she could see John in William.

These were her children, her children with Lord John Richard Roxton.

The thought was terrifying. Fifteen years, they'd said.

How could she give a man that much of herself? For that long a time? How could she let a man rule her for that long?

_But it's not just any man, _a voice reminded her, _it's **this** man. It's John._

And he wouldn't rule her, he'd rule _with_ her. He'd love. He might even love her now. But that wasn't enough… was it?

There was the past; the past that never went away, that never let go. And yet here was living proof… sitting in front of her… that maybe… just maybe… love _was_ enough…

That maybe… the past… could be just that… the past.

She realized suddenly that Izzie was still talking to her, "I'm sorry… what was that?"

The girl blinked at her, before repeating herself a little more slowly, "I said that you all married the same year but you and Dad did it in May while Uncle Ned and Aunt Ronnie did it earlier in January."

"Wai- wait a minute," Veronica said, slowly, "Did you say… that Ned and I… that we were…"

"Are," Will cut her off, "You and he **are** married."

"Well, that comes as no shock to me." Marguerite said after a moment, "Puppy-love often enough matures into the real thing. Congratulations." She told them, a sardonic twist to her lips, "Too bad we have no champagne, we could've toasted."

"In that case let me offer congratulations to you, Marguerite, on your beautiful _children_," Ned spit out at her.

"Do** not** begin to quarrel," Summerlee said firmly, "I believe, my boy, you were just about to tell us why you were in the jungle."

"Let's not interrupt him again," Challenger stated, "We all have questions but we need to proceed in an orderly fashion in order for all them to be answered. Please proceed, Will."

Will smiled, "Thank you Grandpa Geo-" he stopped at George's shocked expression. "We uhhh, we call you Grandpa George." The boy said, suddenly looking a little shy.

Challenger swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat, "Right, right… please proceed…"

Will nodded, "Yeah, okay, so like I said the party's tomorrow. We don't live here on the Plateau anymore, we moved last year, but Mum insisted that she wanted to have her anniversary party here and Dad… well…" Will smirked.

"Always gives in…" Izzie finished for him, shooting her a father a sweet smile.

"Yeah, so we came and we're staying at Avalon. This morning Miss Isabella here decided that she wanted to give Mum the perfect gift. The perfect gift ended up being here in the tree house – or rather _our _tree house. So we waited until everyone was otherwise occupied… I told Uncle Ned, I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to go to the Conference and we snuck out of the city and into the jungle."

"It was only supposed to take an hour." Izzie complained, "We were walking when we saw this… thing… it was shimmery and a sort of see-through. It stretch out for miles and if we tried to walk around it, we would've added hours to our trip…"

"So instead, the one who's never wrong, decided we should just walk through it," Will said, picking up the story again, "I suppose I'm an even greater idiot for following her, but I did… and nothing really happened. We were still in the jungle, nothing seemed to change much. It wasn't until a mile or so later that we started picking up on the changes, by then it was too late to turn back."

"And here we are." Izzie finished.

"So what you're saying is that we have no idea where you are." John said looking from one to the other.

Will snorted, "What I'm saying is that we're dead raptor. We're **never**, under any circumstances to enter the jungle without notifying someone."

"Sounds like a good rule," Roxton said.

"It's yours." Izzie told him, smiling.

"Am I going to be upset?" He asked, his smiling daughter, suddenly very curious about his future self.

Her smile vanished. "You're going to be worried."

"Which is why we're dead raptor, our best bet is to get home hurt," he said sullenly.

Izzie nodded, "Yeah, that'll distract everyone for a while."

"Not long enough though," Will added.

"If we get home, _really _hurt, we might get off the hook completely," Izzie said excitedly, after a moment.

"We are **not** letting you get hurt." Marguerite snapped suddenly, drawing startled gazes to her.

"Why Marguerite, how very motherly of you," Ned said, smiling.

His words earned him a glare, before the brunette turned to her children, "Why don't you tell us all about Ned and Veronica and their _marriage…_"

The children exchanged amused glances.

"What was the gift?" John asked before they spoke, "The one you came here to get for Marguerite?"

"For Aunt Ronnie's wedding, Mum took an old dress of her mother's and re-made it. She turned it into a wedding dress. So when Mum was getting married, Aunt Ronnie put together a book for her. The outside is etched with silver and gold and has precious gems in it. It's beautiful, but Mum always the greatest treasure is on the inside. The first item is a newspaper clipping – announcing an expedition to a lost world. The entire book is full of mementos and photographs and pages of Uncle Ned's journals. When we moved Mum left the book behind, because it belongs here on the Plateau she says. But I know that she'd want to see again. She was always flipping through the pages."

"So you set out to get it for her…" Summerlee said softly, "How very sweet of you."

"How very stupid of us," Will grumbled, "Mum is going to have our heads."

"I'd say Daddy will be angrier, Will, or Aunt Ronnie." Izzie argued.

"What is Avalon?" Challenger asked, his intelligent eyes sharp, "You said you were staying at Avalon…"

"Avalon is a city," Will said quickly, as Izzie opened her mouth to respond, he shot her a quick warning look.

"A city here on the Plateau, you must tell us where it is. How do we get there?"

"No!" Will said harshly, startling the explorers, "Questions about Avalon are off limits."

"But young man, if there's a way off…" Summerlee began, but was cut off.

"You'll find it when you're meant to, not a moment sooner."

"Jeez, Will, back off. It was just a question. What does it matter if they know where Avalon is? There going to find it anyway and it's not-"

"Just shut up Isabella," he hissed at her. "You don't know anything, because you never listen."

The girl's eyes widened, and then narrowed, "Do _not_ talk to me like that and I do too listen…"

"Yeah, when Dad's telling you how to track a cannibal or Aunt Ronnie's showing you how to throw a dagger at 20 paces; when people are just _talking _to you, you don't listen."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is! Because if you listened when they talked you'd realize that Mum and Dad are still _years _away from getting together and that if they find the way off the Plateau _now_ they probably won't – which means we won't exist."

The girl was silent a moment, "But it's written in stone…"

"Why take our chances?" He asked her.

She sighed, "Fine, but next time you tell me to shut-up like that, I'm going to deck you William."

He said nothing, just glared at her, obviously upset.

"Well," Marguerite drawled, "Aren't you the careful one," she said to her son. He didn't smile, just met her gaze.

"I'm immune to that tactic of persuasion, Mum," he said after a moment, "You taught me how to do it and how to spot it when I was seven."

Marguerite's startled gaze caused the explorer's to chuckle.

"Well, my dear, it seems you might have met your match." Summerlee said affectionately.

Marguerite huffed, "I doubt it."

Will seemed to relax a little, "Don't worry Mum, the secrets of the trade are safe with us."

"What trade?" Ned asked, never one to waste an opportunity for information on the mysterious Ms. Krux.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ned, you'll know – one day." Will said smiling.

"Well if your going to give us a glimpse, could you get started on it already," Marguerite snapped.

Veronica nodded, "What year is it that we… that all of us… you said we all got… uhhhh…"

Izzie laughed, "This is just so cute. I mean none of you can even say it yet…"

Will too was grinning now, "You and Uncle Ned get married January of 1923," he told Veronica, "… and Mum and Dad get married May of the same year."

'Yeah, and in November Layton's born." Izzie commented.

Will rolled his eyes, "Shu-"

Izzie arched an eyebrow at him, a gesture that was perhaps a little too mature for the girl but that served it's purpose very well in reminding her brother of her curt warning.

"Could you please be careful of what you say," he said to her instead through clenched teeth.

She smiled at him, "Certainly, big brother … but I don't see the harm in telling them about Layton or any of us for that matter…"

"Who… who's Layton?" Ned asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Izzie demurely looked to Will before she answered, he scowled at her, knowing that no matter what he said she was going to answer Ned's question, "Layton is your oldest child. Layton Edward Malone, he's fifteen and is going to sorely disappointed that he missed out on this adventure."

Will nodded, "It should be Layton here and not me, remind again why you begged _me _to help you in this instead of your usual partner in crime."

Izzie didn't even glance at her brother, "What the complainer is trying to say is that it's usually Layton and I that end up getting in these little uhhhh… jams. But this time I asked Will because I figured since the gift was for his _mother_, he'd like to participate. If I'd known he was going to be such a pain in the ass…"

"Don't be crude, Izzie," Will corrected immediately.

"Not your concern Willy," she said, it was the first time they'd heard the pet name and the adults had to quickly hide smiles as _Willy_ turned a fierce scowl towards his sister.

"It is, because the day after your coming-out ball I'm selling you to the highest bidder and a dirty mouth might affect your overall value."

The adults gasped - all except Marguerite - but instead of being offended Izzie grinned at him, "Come now, dear brother, you and I both know that am quite priceless… plus I've already got my husband selected."

At this Will burst out into laughter, not giggle or chuckles, but full throated laughter. Izzie glared at him, "It's not funny William." She said, heatedly.

His laughter continued, and he took deep breaths as he tried to bring it under control.

"Well by all means share the joke," John said happily.

"It is **not** a joke." Izzie stated.

"Izzie's future husband…" Will said between deep breaths, "… is Layton." He finished.

Slowly, smiles spread across the faces of the explorers. Sweet smiles and it was finally Veronica who said gently, "You have a crush on him…."

Izzie turned a familiar haughty expression to Veronica, and it suddenly dawned on the explorers that this girl had all of Marguerite's facial expressions down pat. The realization struck Marguerite as well and she couldn't stop the smothered laugh that escaped her.

It drew Roxton's gaze to her, and she held it for a moment --before focusing on Izzie again.

"It is not a joke or a crush. Layton will be my husband. He thinks it's a joke too, but I know it isn't. He's never going to find anyone more perfect for him than me." The child spoke so firmly that suddenly the explorers weren't smiling anymore, because suddenly there wasn't a doubt in their minds that indeed, Layton would one day marry this girl – and the poor chap would never see it coming.

Will though, still laughed, "Well he's already started looking…"

Izzie shrugged, "It doesn't matter. He won't find anyone."

"How old are you?" Summerlee asked, quietly admiring the young girl.

"Twelve, and Will's fourteen."

Roxton chuckled, shaking his head ruefully, "And you're my kids with Marguerite," he said, drawing out every word, wonder still filling his voice.

The twogrinned at him, "Not you're only kids though…" Izzie said, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Please Review!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See First Chapter.

Author's Note: Thank You for all the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_How old are you?" Summerlee asked, quietly admiring the young girl._

"_Twelve, and Will's fourteen." _

_Roxton chuckled, "And you're my kids with Marguerite," wonder still filling his voice. _

"_Not you're only kids though…" Izzie said, smiling. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

His eyes widened, "We… we have more kids!" He asked.

Izzie nodded calmly, "Two more kids."

"_Two!_ What am I goddamned rabbit!" Marguerite cried, her expression one of horror.

"Marguerite!" John chastised, thinking that maybe she'd gone too far. There were just certain things that children did not need to know about their mother – her reluctance to even have children being one of them.

"Don't worry Dad, nothing she says can shock us. We've had much more experience with Mum than you have," Will told him smiling.

"And they're twins, Mum, so technically speaking you got two for the price of one…" Izzie comforted.

"Well aren't I just… lucky." Marguerite whispered, her tone unreadable.

"Arthur Malone Roxton and George Thomas Roxton, born June 1936; they're six years old and verifiable con-artists – you're very proud." Will informed her, his grin still in place.

"They were a surprise," Izzie said, than tossed her hair, "Of course they would have to have been… you pretty much peaked when I was born."

"Brat." Will hissed, but his eyes were smiling.

"I have _four_ children and I've been married for _fifteen years_…" Marguerite said, a touch of awe in her voice, her gaze a bit hazy. It sharpened suddenly, "Are you **sure** I'm your mother?"

Will laughed, Izzie giggled, and Roxton made a huffing noise.

"I think we've established that my dear," he drawled, a trace of anger. Being married to him wasn't such a bad thing… he'd be a good husband… damn better than her others…

She let her gaze wander to him, "I'm just making sure," she said, her voice a bit tight. Didn't John understand, couldn't he see… how unlike her this sounded…

Roxton eyed her, trying to read her read her thoughts, to share his own. Everyone was silent as the dark-haired couple started at each other, neither one willing to break the gaze first.

The kids were used to their parents staring at each other, communicating without words, they'd grown up watching it; they knew to wait, to let it pass.

The other explorers were just baffled by all of this. The last time they'd had people from the future around they'd been – well, slightly menacing. They hadn't leaned nearly so much about the future, and what they had, hadn't been so… personal. These kids were talking about the future, yes, but it was a future they were going to live.

"So I guess… we're pretty happy, huh?" Roxton asked his children after a moment, his eyes however, were focused on his future wife.

Will looked from his father to his mother and back again, "Yeah, you're pretty happy," he said softly.

"Where do we move to?" John asked, still looking at Marguerite.

"England,most of our time was spent at Aveburry. You keep saying I have to learn how to manage the estate and Izzie has to learn to not swing from trees."

Izzie glared at him, "You're real happy I swing from trees when I save your butt…"

"In case it hasn't become obvious yet, I'm the more civilized of the two." Will told his audience, his face perfectly serious.

"I'm going to tell Aunt Ronnie you said that." Izzie said.

"_Was_ spent?" Roxton asked, his gaze darting to his son for an explanation before movingback to Marguerite.

Will nodded slowly, his eyes thoughtful, "Dad is considering moving us to Avalon for awhile, …" he paused, his gaze going to his mother, than back to Roxton, "… the situation in Europe is becoming…" he trailed off, obviously at a loss for what to say or rather what _not _to say.

"Dangerous," Izzie said, having no such qualms, "It's getting dangerous for Mum --that is, 'cause of what she did the Grea-"

William elbowed his sister in the ribs -- hard -- causing her not only to shut-up but to yelp in pain.

"That topic is _so_ off limits," he said to her as she rubbed her side, "… and you know it." Than he looked at the curios faces of the explorers, "We're not talking about that, so you might as well erase it from your memories." He added, than slowly let his gaze wander to his mother.

It struck Marguerite suddenly, with something akin to panic… that this boy, these children… they _knew_ her. They knew her secrets, and judging by the knowing look in the boys' eyes – too many of them.

"Four kids," She said a trifle too brightly, as she stood and turned away from the group. She didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. Will's voice had been much too adamant, and the fact that Izzie had accepted his declaration with absolutely no argument told them it was an issue not to be taken lightly.

Margue-" John began, but she whirled around before he could finish, a brittle smile on her face they knew was meant to be teasing.

"I have _four_ kids and Veronica… the maternal one… has just _one_…?" She questioned.

The question served it's purpose, as everyone once again focused their attention on the vistor's.

It was, in fact, a question the blonde jungle girl had been wondering herself. "How do things like that happen?" Marguerite continued, semi-sweetly.

The siblings exchanged looks, before Izzie smiled teasingly, "We never said that."

Will laughed at the way Ned and Veronica sat up a little straighter, "You're right Izzie, this is kinda fun… for once we're the ones who know everything."

"So **do** I have more children…?" Veronica asked, as the children snickered at each other.

"Yes," Will said calmly.

"Well…?" Veronica asked.

"Don't _you_ want to know, Ned? After all, Veronica's children are yours as well…" Marguerite said, she couldn't help it. If she had to be uncomfortable with the knowledge of her future spouse, why not spread the joy.

He glared at her, than let his gaze rest on Veronica, "Could you tell us about them?" he asked Will.

Will smiled, "I think you should know that it's a constant joke in the family that the first couple of kids were delivered to the wrong couples."

Izzie laughed at there confused looks, "I'm the jungle princess… like Aunt Ronnie. And Will here, is the writer like Uncle Ned. Layton is a hunter like Daddy… and Em is just…" Izzie sighed, but there was a very tender look on her face, "Em is just Mum." She finished softly.

There was silence after this. Veronica cleared her throat, "Just to be sure, I mean I am, but just in case… _Aunt Ronnie_… that's me right."

The kids nodded, Izzie smiled, "Your Aunt Ronnie, and Mum is Auntie Rita."

"I am not." Marguerite argued, her voice firm from where she stood,"I don't use nicknames."

Will smiled, "The way the story goes, Layton couldn't say Marguerite, only 'rite and it stuck."

Izzie shrugged at her mother, "I guess you use them when they're said by your only nephew…"

"But you said we had more children," Ned said, his eyes going to Veronica than to Izzie again.

"Em?" Veronica asked, her brow furrowing.

"Emilia Marguerite Malone." Will stated with a smile "Just like Mum requested." He added, smugly after a moment.

"Like what?" Veronica asked.

"When everyone first got the Plateau, after Mum sold you to-"

"Mum what?" Izzie cried, her gaze shooting to Marguerite and then back to Will.

Will rolled his eyes, "I told you, you never listen." He complained, before adding, "Mum sold Aunt Ronnie to Jacoba when they first got here, remember, we were camping when Mum told the story."

"But… I thought…"

"Remember, she told us she felt really bad about it afterwards, 'cause Aunt Ronnie was hurt when they came for her and that's why she went with them…"

"Yeah, I remember… sort-of… it's just, I always thought it was kind of a joke or something…"

Will snorted, "You were probably doing something un-lady-like."

She glowered at him, "Forgive me for wanting to know the practical, _useful_ knowledge of surviving in the jungle while we camp instead of listening to stories and living in a dream world like a child."

Will gave a very steady look that spoke volumes as to who the child was, than transferred his gaze back to Veronica, "When you were all in the caves, the cave almost collapsed and Mum pulled you up and when you were going to thank her, Mum told you to name yours and Ned's first child after her…. But the first child was a boy, so you named the second child."

"Wait… you said that?" Ned asked Marguerite, incredulous, "That was months ago…"

Marguerite shrugged, smiling a little and taking her seat again, "I told you, I had a feeling about you two."

Ned blushed, and looked at Veronica again.

"It's a beautiful name," Challenger said suddenly, his voice very pleased and Summerlee nodded his agreement.

"She's a beautiful girl," Will said, smiling, "She looks like a fairy – wild blonde hair and big blue eyes like her mother, but imitates her beloved _Auntie Rita_ in everything. And Mum loves it, calls it payback, 'cause her own daughter would rather hunt dinosaurs than take a bubble bath."

Izzie snorted, "I have my priorities straight."

"That's my girl," Roxton said cheekily and received a dazzling smile in return.

"Thank You Daddy."

"So when exactly do we make it off the Plateau?" Challenger asked.

That very effectively ended the grins on both children's faces. They looked at each other, before Izzie shrugged – handing control over to Will.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to tell you that. If you know when you find the way off then you'll stop looking or you won't look as hard until that time comes near and we… we need to look. I will tell you though," Will added after a moment seeing there disappointed expressions, "… that you don't leave the Plateau until years after you've found the way off."

"It kinda grows on you," Izzie said smiling.

The explorers let that piece of information sink in, before Challenger shook his head and said firmly, his voice a trifle angry as he thought of his missed glory, "That can't be possible. I wouldn't do that. I have a duty to my peers to return as soon as I am able."

Will frowned a little. Although he and his siblings along with his cousins knew many stories of the early years and his mother's sharp tongue and seemingly callous attitude, the man before him had never been anything but a kind, loving, slightly absent-minded, loyal Grandpa.

"You have a duty to family first."

"My family is not here, young man." The words were out before he could stop them. He did not intend to be purposefully cruel, but he knew the moment the words were out that he had been. He saw it, as did the others, in the flash of hurt that crossed the children's faces.

These children did not understand, though, the urgency he felt to share his discoveries with the world, the responsibility he had to educate…

… just as _he_ did not understand what would compel him to remain here, if he knew the way off…

"It has been a dreadfully long day for all of us, perhaps we should retire." Summerlee said standing, doing his best to disperse the suddenly grim atmosphere.

He had seen the hurt in the boy transform into understanding, and he had seen the hurt in the girl transform to anger. But her brother had placed a carefully restraining hand on her arm, and she had remained silent.

In his usual take-charge manner, John directed his children to his bedroom, telling them he'd take the couch. The rest of the occupants slowly left the room, all headed to their rooms to mull over all they'd heard.

"Tomorrow we'll head out, see what we find," Roxton told them as they left.

As Marguerite headed to her room, Izzie ran to her, wrapped her arms around her from behind and said happily, "Goodnight Mum."

Before running to Roxton and hugging him, "Goodnight Daddy."

Her actions bespoke of familiarity as did the way she simply headed towards his bedroom. When he saw her slip into the doorway, Roxton looked up to meet the eyes of his son.

"She's going to sprawl herself over the entire bed," Will said, ruefully.

John smirked a little, than said seriously, "What George said… he didn't mean it the way it came out…"

"He didn't?" the boy questioned and his need to reassure the boy, Roxton missed the teasing glint in his eye.

"No, no, of course he didn't… he meant to say…"

"That he has a duty to his science that takes precedence over all?"

"Yes, exactly…" John frowned suddenly, "No, no not over all… well yes, sometimes… but… what I'm trying to say is that he didn't mean to be…." He trailed off here, at a loss for words. What he could he say that wouldn't be disloyal to the man he'd promised to follow to hell and back?

"Didn't mean to be what?" Will asked, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth.

"Well… George is a brilliant man, and sometimes he… well, it's really no reflection on his brilliance, he's very brilliant, but he can be a little… when it come to relationships, he isn't… he doesn't know how to-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself…" a cool voice said from behind them, "Tying him up in knots like that…" the cool voice was slightly amused and John turned to find Marguerite making her way to them.

Roxton looked between the two of them, they both looked highly amused. What was she talking about?

Will shrugged, a smile full bloom on his face, "I couldn't help it. It was just too easy…" he glanced at his father quickly, "He's so… earnest…"

Marguerite laughed a real, joyful sound that made Roxton's gaze swing to her in astonishment.

"I guess he is…" she said to her son.

He scowled at them suddenly, as he realized that they were making sport of him, "What are you talking about?"

"In case you couldn't tell John, this young man has a better understanding of George than either of us." She glanced at him quickly, "I think he has a pretty good understating of all of us."

Roxton looked at Will, who gave him an effortless shrug in return, "Grandpa George's family isn't here yet… but it will be," he said simply, "And then it _will_ take precedence… over all."

John frowned a little, if the boy understood what he'd been trying to say so well, than why the hell had he been standing there with that clueless expression on his face?

Marguerite's words sunk in then, and he transferred his gaze to her, "I see," he said softly.

Will looked worried suddenly, "You're not mad are you?" He asked quickly, "I didn't mean to do it… it just happened."

"You're good…" Marguerite said, a touch of pride in her voice. She'd been watching and had seen the ease with which the boy purposefully flustered Roxton. It was obvious he knew what he was doing, and it gave her a secret pleasure to know that she'd passed along her skills… because that's what they were -- skills… even if her fellow explorers didn't wish to acknowledge them as such. "Not as good as me, though," She added after a moment.

Will flashed her a grin, his father's grin, "Don't worry. I will be." He said confidently.

Roxton couldn't help the smile that touched his lips, "No I'm not mad," he told his son, "You may look like me, but I can tell you're all hers." He said knowingly.

Immediately Marguerite's smile faded, "Well... I, um...I think… I'll go to bed… ummm…" she looked at Will uncomfortably.

Izzie had darted away without a backwards glance, something she was thankful for; simply because: What did one say to one's future child before bed? Nice to meet you? Hope I haven't ruined your life too much?

"I'll see you in the morning, Mum," he said to her, solving her dilemma. She smiled at him, shot one more quick glance at Roxton and quickly left the room.

Roxton watched her leave, his eyes trailing her small form until she disappeared from sight.

"It's hard for her to accept all this," he told his son, forgetting what Marguerite had said to him.

Will was silent a moment, studying his father's profile, "But not for you?" He asked.

John shifted his gaze, "No, not really… more like a verification of what I'd already planned."

Will smiled, "Your persistence is legendary, quite a hard act to follow…"

The two talked for a little while longer. John asking questions, Will answering as best he could. It was a comfortable talk, and John knew instinctively that he and his son got along well.

When Will finally said he was going to bed, John gave the boy a hug and told him he'd see him tomorrow, but did not seek his own rest.

He stood at the balcony for a long time, watching the moon and hearing the jungle sounds. His thoughts traveling to the life he'd lived. It was past now, for the rest of his days on earth, his life would be divided into two halves – the one before and the one after.

With a small smile on his lips he laid himself down on the sofa and thought of the life he was going to live, and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of the woman who would be the center of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
